All of Us
by Oxymoronic Wonder
Summary: Everything seems peaceful, at first. You never assume that horrible things can happen to you. It's just what you hear about. Everyone craves a false sense of security. But when people die... that's when you realize that you're not safe after all.


**A's/N: **This story is from a forum that I go to called Torrenta. It's a Pokemon based site and I happen to be the head admin over there. I started writing it awhile ago.

Well, what to say … there's lots to say!

Torrenta is a fictional other region in the Pokemon world. It has its own gym leaders, landmarks, etc, etc. You aren't going to be seeing any canon characters in this story. They're all made up by the members of Torrenta. Torrenta, yes, is in contact with Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Fiore, etc. Hopefully that'll answer some questions that you might have.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Torrenta. They belong to their respective owners.**

Key: _Emphasis or thought_

**When something is in bold then a Pokemon is talking**

Just enjoy the story, really. That's all there is to say. xD

---

It was a perfectly normal day. The sun was out and shining (despite it being the wet season), the grass was green and full of life, rising toward the ball of fire in the sky with reverence, just as a flock of Pidgeys nested on a leafy green tree, chirping to each other idly. A few wispy clouds were blowing around in the chilly blue sky, and a pair of feet padded against the rocky ground. As it was, the wind was blowing lightly, and of course the Taillows, Pidgeys, and Starlys were chatting to each other, along with all of their evolutions, and there was your occasional Caterpie, Weedle, and Wurmple crossing the barren, rocky ground … but the one who was walking across this lively route didn't at all look that lively.

He was tall enough, and didn't look all that old, though his expression said otherwise. The youth's hair possessed a light shade of black, hanging over his emerald eyes lazily. He walked along, a pair of baggy black pants covering his legs, while a red, long sleeved shirt that covered his arms and hands draped over his tanned shoulders, accompanied by a black T-shirt. His pants also covered a pair of basic black shoes, and they padded along, not really picking themselves up, but scraping across the ground.

He looked about sixteen, not much older, and the light wind was pushing his hair around quietly. No Pokemon accompanied him (or so it seemed), and though he looked a tad tired, he walked with a purpose, and a passing Vulpix glanced at him quietly, wondering what this youth was doing up so early (it was about 5 AM). The trainer didn't pay the Fire-type a glance, veering off the worn path and letting his feet carry him down the grassy hill. The Vulpix blinked. ** Where's he going? Doesn't he know that there's a valley down there? I've got to help him! He'll die! ** she exclaimed, running after the trainer and yelling. ** Sir! Please don't go any farther! You'll fall! **

However, the trainer didn't understand what the Pokemon was saying (and it really didn't look as if he cared, either), so he just continued stumbling down the hill, intent on the bottomless valley below. When the Vulpix had just about run out of air and the trainer was about to fall, a Pokeball materialized out of thin air and dropped into his ready and waiting palm, and he tossed it on the ground just as he began to fall down the valley. At once, a Charizard burst forth from the Pokeball and gave a humongous roar, flapping his wings and speeding down at his trainer, catching him in mid air.

The trainer grunted and directed his Pokemon, much to the amazement of the Vulpix, who sucked in her breath with relief. ** Wow… **

"It's around here…" The trainer told his Charizard, who gave a low growl and nodded. Not many people had gotten the lucky chance of seeing the expansive valley close up, and it turned out that there were many crags and caves etched into the rock, and the trainer flicked his glowing green eyes to the left. "Over there." He commented, then closing his eyes again. It was important that they got this done quickly, under the cover of the night; he couldn't be sure when they would be found out, and the moon was already starting to pass out of view…

The Charizard, called Bonfire, roared and whipped around, flying through a rather large cave that had been carved into the valley. The Pokemon came to a halt, flapping his wings forward and letting his owner hop off quickly. He needed to hurry. At once the Pokeball that the Charizard had been in appeared out of thin air again and tapped the Pokemon, letting him inside. The trainer hurried along, completely focused. _Quickly, quickly…_

As he moved forward, it gradually became darker, until it was so black that he could barely see five feet in front of him. "Gengar, Luke." He hissed, heart thumping just a little faster than usual. _Quickly…_

Another Pokeball materialized out of the air and thumped onto the ground, and a Lucario became visible, curious, though he knew what to do instantly. The trainer gripped the Lucario as the Pokemon led the way, eyes glowing a brilliant red. Soon enough, a light up ahead turned out to be coming from the ceiling of the dank cave; much to the trainer's annoyance, the moon had set.

The trainer let go of his Pokemon, who turned questioning eyes at him, though he ignored the Pokemon; if he didn't hurry up…

The teenager stepped forward, the sound from his footsteps echoing all over the place. It should be around here somewhere… "Blaziken and Sableye." He stated promptly. At once, two Pokeballs shifted into the air, thumping against the rocky ground to reveal a calm Blaziken and a giggling Sableye. "Luke, Dragon Pulse; Blaziken, Blaze Kick; Sableye, Shadow Ball." The trainer said calmly, no hint of emotion in his voice as he pointed to the part of the ground where the light from above was shining directly.

The three Pokemon did as they were told, attacking the spot with reverence. Purple mixed with red and black, and the three loyal Pokemon continued the attacks, until shattered rocks littered the area blankly. The trainer didn't wait; he simply walked forward. There, where his Pokemon had made the gaping hole, was a passageway. Stairs led down to a stone door, and the trainer's eyes lit with thankfulness. His befuddled Pokemon followed suit, and he stepped aside and looked directly at his Blaziken, who leaped at the stone door with another Blaze Kick. It crumbled into pieces, and the trainer stepped over the rubble and into the next room.

It was amazing; the rock suddenly stopped, and pure crystal replaced it, bouncing off light emanating from an object in the middle of the room. The item was a book, extremely ancient, and the trainer nearly raced for it, intent, when suddenly, a voice echoed into the room.

"Not so fast, Animaru."

The trainer nearly froze in his tracks, eyebrows forward in disdain, and his Pokemon turned around urgently. Standing there was a young lady; her midnight black hair brushed her shoulders in wavy curls, sparkling with the essence of the night, and her eyes were a hypnotizing blue, possessing almost as much depth as the ocean itself. She was wrapped in a black cloak, the hood pulled around her slender shoulders, and she walked forward, smiling calmly. "What do you think you're doing with that book?" she inquired, now nose to nose with the trainer.

He met her gaze with calm distaste, and a low growl began to form in the Lucario's throat, and the Blaziken stepped forward menacingly. They didn't know who she was, but they didn't like her.

"Well? Are you going to tell me, Leo Animaru, or must I kill you here and now?" she hissed, smiling dangerously.

It wasn't clear at all, but the boy's heart began to thump. Leo feared this lady. His Pokemon glanced at him, baffled; what was wrong with their trainer? Why wouldn't he reply? Why was she threatening to kill him? The beautiful woman tilted back her head and laughed; it was a cruel one, and she shoved Leo aside, stepping forward. Immediately the Blaziken roared and attacked her, flaming leg outstretched; he was prepared to wound her for all eternity. She turned around and caught the Pokemon's leg, flaming and all.

For a moment, everything was silent. Luke's eyes widened; how had she done that? Blaziken was in his 90's, no less, and a regular human…! How did she…? The Blaziken remained silent, eyes wide; not with anger, but with fear. She raised her arm into the air and tossed the Pokemon into the crystalline walls, and the Fire-type landed on it with a slam, chipping some of the crystal off. The Sableye screeched, sending a Shadow Ball flying her way, but she blocked it with the flick of a wrist. Luke ran at the woman, an Aura Sphere ready to attack her with, when she gave the Lucario a glance and cupped the Pokemon's throat in her slender fingers, choking the Pokemon. After a moment she released Luke, sending him crashing to the floor, gasping for breath.

By now the rest of Leo's Pokemon knew that if they attacked the woman, it would be useless, and Leo himself could only watch with rising panic as she gripped the book and raised it in her fingers. "No!" the trainer cried, running at the woman, "Stop!"

She gave Leo a triumphant glance, one of pure disdain, and disappeared in a burst of pale red light. After a moment, the crystal ceiling rumbled, and it came crashing down on the boy and his Pokemon, the rocky plates from above creaking and pushing against each other. The Blaziken leaped at his trainer, fearful; finally, the rock slide stopped, and all was silent again.

---

Enjoyable?

R & R! Makes me feel like I did something right.

-cookie rain-


End file.
